A Day in Retail
by Irishclover
Summary: Retail at its freaky best, its AU... Amy, Jay, Adam and Gangrel are in it for starters... Found some more chapters on my computer the other day and thought I would throw it out there. Enjoy.
1. Default Chapter

Title: A Day in Retail (Working title)  
  
Author: Irishclover  
  
E-mail: Dmhallock@mac.com  
  
Category: WWE  
  
Pairing/Characters: I'm not really sure right now.  
  
Disclaimer: The WWE owns it all. I own nothing. probably not even this idea. how can you own an idea anyway?  
  
Distribution:FF.net will have it when it's up again. other then that if you want it, ask.  
  
Rating: PG-13.  
  
Spoilers: Nothing really. this is an AU.  
  
Summary: Its kind of hard to explain. Retail at its freaky best really.  
  
Notes: AU. if you don't like it, get out.  
  
~~ Chapter One  
  
  
  
Her shift was just about to start as she came rushing through the door to get out of the cold. As Amy walked into the store she was greeted with the sight of Jay lying across the checkout counter like it was a couch or something. She stopped for a moment to ponder why he hadn't heard her come in. 'The stupid door makes that damn little bell sound as you walk in.' She looked him over, taking in the faded tight black cargo pants and the dark blue long sleeve shirt his was wearing. The shirt had a faded design up the sleeves that clashed slightly with the dark green apron that he wore. 'Oh well time to wake Sleeping Beauty up.'  
  
"And just what do you think you're doing?" Amy asked, laughing a bit as Jay jumped at the sound of her voice. Jay looked her over noticing her slightly damp hair that meant that it was still a bit rainy outside.  
  
"Well?" Amy asked about a bit impatiently this time.  
  
"Trying to pretend I'm not here."  
  
'Is it working?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Ok then, get off the check stand."  
  
"Why?" Jay said, looking at her funny.  
  
"Because I want to see if I can make it work," Amy said with a teasing look in her eyes.  
  
"Sure, sure. Go clock in you fool. The we can sit here and be bored together."  
  
"Sounds good," Amy said as she turned to walk to the back. While doing so she noticed that no one was around. Sometimes when she worked the graveyard shift there were weird yet entertaining people. 'Not today I guess,' Amy thought to herself.  
  
She clocked in, and then wrote on the board that she actually got in at 11:55. 'Always need those extra minutes.' Amy pulled her tattered jacket off and stuck it on an empty hook. Taking a look around she noticed what a mess it was in the break room. 'Pigs. Every last one of them.' She then turned and spun her combination into her lock and snapped it open. Taking her apron from the locker and setting it down on a near by chair. Then placing her bag in her locker she closed the locker, clicked the lock shut and gave it a good spin. She picked up her discarded apron, and as she headed out of the break room she lifted the apron over her head. By the time she was almost to the front she had the apron tied around her waist.  
  
"You know Amies, I don't see why you even wear the apron. You are the night shift manager. You are almost always the only one here. Why wear it?" Jay said from his new position from the spot where the plastic bags were. Jay looked up at her and saw that she had left her coat in the back. She was wearing loose fitting hip hugger jeans with a blue plastic belt, and two shirts. One was a light blue long sleeve and then a short sleeve dark blue shirt over it. She has left her hair down today which was kind of odd for Amy. Jay looked up as she started to speak.  
  
"Ummm. old habits die hard I guess. I used to work the day shift. You remember, right? Plus all of my stuff is in my apron. My tape, sales signs, sale add, sharpie marker, box knife, need I go on?"  
  
"Yeah well, still. If I didn't have to wear it I wouldn't."  
  
"Jay if you don't want to wear it, don't. I personally couldn't care less whether you wear it or not."  
  
'Oh," Jay said simply yet somewhat surprised.  
  
"Oh? That kind of hurts you know. I'm not Jennifer you know. I'm not that stuck up bitch. My title may be manager but I really don't manage anyone. Hardly no one works this shift unless it's a holiday or something. I'm the night shift person. The only reason they promoted me is because I could work the hours, which I had been doing for about a year at the time, and because I have been working here for so long. The old manager decided to get a transfer. So it was left to me. No one really wants to work this shift any way." Amy took a deep breath.  
  
"Amy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry I've made you mad." Jay looked at her with sad puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Brat. You always do that, make me get all disgruntle and then give me that look. You should have that patented, you know? Ok. sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just not in a great mood today. You look the same way actually."  
  
Jay stood up and hugged her. Then he nodded at her comment before speaking, "Jennifer and I got into a fight today. I couldn't come in for my normal shift so I told her I would come in later. She got mad. She was ok with it when I told her over the phone. But when I got in she walked up to me and just ripped into me. I think it was because a new guy was right behind me."  
  
"She's got the hots for you," Amy stated in a singsong voice.  
  
"What? Ewww." Jay gave Amy a look of disgust.  
  
"It's true. You know if you weren't working other jobs on the side I would ask you to change over to the graveyard shift with me. That would be kind of fun. And you would be getting away from her."  
  
"Yeah. Do you ever." Jay trailed off.  
  
"Ever what?" Amy looked at him as she hopped up on the checkout counter.  
  
"Do you ever get lonely? Working the graveyard shift?" Jay said looking up at her from his once again seated position.  
  
"Sure do. No one to talk to really. Sometimes I get a few oddball customers to chat with. Got some regulars that are down right amusing."  
  
"Must be."  
  
"Oh by the way, what are you're shift hours?"  
  
"8 to 4." Jay looked about the empty store.  
  
"Oh that's gonna be a bitch. Sorry but I hate getting off at 4 in the morning. Nothing is open and you never see the sunlight. Trust me, I've done it enough."  
  
"So what time to you get off?"  
  
"At 8. When everyone comes in for work. So it looks like you have four hours to spend with little old me. What kind of fun things we could go. Let's see."  
  
The squealing of tires cuts Amy off. Jay and Amy look at each other and then out the window to see a black car blasting something with a heavy rock beat and a hard bass line. The car was then shut off leaving an almost deafening tension in the air. Out step five people.  
  
End Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Day in Retail (Working title)  
  
Author: Irishclover  
  
E-mail: Dmhallock@mac.com  
  
Category: WWE  
  
Pairing/Characters: I'm not really sure right now.  
  
Disclaimer: The WWE owns it all. I own nothing. probably not even this idea. how can you own an idea anyway?  
  
Distribution:FF.net will have it when it's up again. other then that if you want it, ask.  
  
Rating: PG-13.  
  
Spoilers: Nothing really. this is an AU.  
  
Summary: Its kind of hard to explain. Retail at its freaky best really.  
  
Notes: AU. if you don't like it, get out.  
  
~~ Chapter Two  
  
Watching the people step out of the car was almost spooky. Jay turns to give Amy a look, and judge her reaction. Amy sensing Jay's eyes on her turns and smiles.  
  
"Don't worry. Their regulars. Regulars that I wish would just stop coming but they are always kind of fun to laugh at."  
  
"Some how that doesn't comfort me much."  
  
Amy gave him a sad smile and then reached out and gave his leg a quick squeeze. They both looked into each other's eyes and then the door opened and 'The Regulars' filed in.  
  
A blonde haired man led the pack, in his skintight black leather pants and plain with t-shirt. He had a black duster on that flew back as he quickly walked toward them.  
  
"Well hello my lovely Amy. How are we this fine night?"  
  
"I'm fine Gangrel. How about you and the little brood here?" Amy's tone was teasing, and Gangrel grinned at it.  
  
The group lined up next to Gangrel, shoulder to shoulder. Jay looked at the little goth group. Next to Gangrel stood a tall longhaired blonde. He wore shiny vinyl pants, a form fitting navy blue t-shirt, a long trench coat and a pair of heavy combat boots. Next to him as another man with dark brown hair. He plainly wore a pair of nice fitting blue jeans and a green bar shirt. The only thing that made him a little freaky was the smudged eyeliner. The guy next to him was the brightest out of the group with bright purple hair with pink streaks. He wore a pair of baggy skater jeans and a white shirt that says, "Play hard or go home." The shy looking frightened girl at the end of the line looked very out of place with these guys. She wore a short baby blue dress and a pair of matching strappy shoes with 3-inch heels.  
  
"I'm just dandy. We all are. Have you met little Torrie? Isn't she cute?" Gangrel smiled looking at the young girl.  
  
"She's a cutie, no doubt."  
  
"Which leads to the next question, who is this young man?"  
  
"This is Jay. He is working the graveyard with me. Jay, this is Gangrel. And his little motley crew goes like this. The tall blonde there is Edge. The Courtney Love fan here with the eyeliner is Matt Hardy, and the Rainbow Headed Hipster is his brother Jeff. And as Gangrel said this is Torrie. See I have done my good deed for the day no now I'm required to do nothing. Enjoy."  
  
Everyone laughed a little bit at her comment and then just stood there. The standoff begins.  
  
"Ok punks, no loitering. Go get what you came for and then get the hell out of this store."  
  
"Who ya calling punks, girly girl?" Jeff taunted as he started to walk away from the head counter.  
  
"You boy. And don't any of you dare break anything!" Amy yelled after the departing group, watching as Edge turned and winked.  
  
As soon as they were all out of sight, Jay turned and looked at her.  
  
"Those guys are kind of freaky."  
  
"Yeah well, you get used to it. They come every once and a while, usually with some other people. With them you get used to seeing Gangrel and his second in command, Edge. There are a few other people that are in his group. The girl is new though. There hasn't been a girl in their ranks for quite some time. Big scandalous issue with them, so don't bring it up, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be sure not to. So are there any other regulars that I should know about?"  
  
"Why? You thinking about switching shifts or something?"  
  
"Anything to get away from Jennifer," Jay said with a shudder.  
  
"Ok then, ummm. lets see. There is this one guy that comes in here who is a gun nut. He will talk your ear off about shooting something. His name is Steve. There are a couple of other people that come in all the time. Like this Olympic has-been named Kurt. Whenever both Kurt and Edge are here they get into a big fight. Last time I had to get in between them before they took down all of the merchandise. I don't know really. Actually I have lots of people come in here at night. Kind of funny. But you know, day shift has its normal people and I have my normal people."  
  
"Yeah, real normal."  
  
Both of them looked up to hear a squeak from Torrie as Matt tripped over her shoe and then falling back into the postcard rack. Torrie stood there stunned until Matt jumped back up on his feet with rage in his eyes.  
  
"You little bitch!" Matt yelled at her.  
  
Torrie quickly stepped behind Jeff, clinging to his shirt.  
  
"Hold on Matt, she didn't do anything wrong." Jeff pleaded with his older brother. Matt just shoved his brother out of the way and then raised his hand at Torrie. As his hand started to come down, his body was violently shoved out of the way and too the floor.  
  
"Matt Hardy if you dare touch one hair on that girl's head you will answer to me. Do you hear me?" Amy growled at him. It was easy to see the anger that pulsed off of her.  
  
"How dare you tell me what I can and can not do with that little slut?" Matt began to get back to his feet. Heads were about to roll. Matt and Amy looked ready about to kill each other. Only one word silenced the man.  
  
"Matt." Everyone looked over to Edge standing there, his grey eyes watching everything. Matt backed off from the group as soon as he saw the taller man. Jeff shifted over to Torrie and put his arm around her waist. Amy stood there for a moment before looking down at the mess of postcards. She promptly dropped down to her knees and started to clean up the mess. Edge knelt down to help her.  
  
Gangrel appeared out of nowhere and after surveying the situation decided that it was best if they left for tonight.  
  
"Come along kids. We have things to do."  
  
And with that he walked toward the exit. Trailing behind him was a silently angry Matt Hardy, who kept glancing back at Torrie who was still in Jeff's arms.  
  
"Edge." Gangrel said with the hint of authority to it from the doorway.  
  
Edge stopped picking up the post cards and handed them to Amy. He smiled at her for a second and then got up. He then started walking out of the store. Stopping only to nod at Jay, with a somewhat cold look in his grey eyes.  
  
After they left Jay when over to help Amy with the rest of the postcards.  
  
"Well that was really interesting, don't you think?" Jay said as he placed a few postcards back in the right place.  
  
"Yeah. Really interesting. Lets hope nothing else happens tonight. I'm tired already."  
  
"I can't complain there."  
  
Soon it was 4 in the morning and Jay was free to go.  
  
"I'll see what I can do about changing my shift hours."  
  
"Ok Jay, take care. Drive safe ok?"  
  
Jay gave Amy a hug and then said, "Will do."  
  
After Jay had left Amy walked the aisles fixing anything that was out of place. Then got a U-Boat out of Receiving and started stocking the shelves. She got most of the truck done before the next shift came in at 8.  
  
"Hey Amy, how are you today?"  
  
"I'm tried and I want to go home. Does that answer that for you?"  
  
"Yeah, go home to night owl. I could never do your shift. So home off with you."  
  
"Ok I'm out of here."  
  
Amy went and clocked out and then left in a hurry. She wanted nothing more than to take a nice hot shower and go to sleep for a few hours.  
  
  
  
End Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A Day in Retail (Working title)  
  
Author: Irishclover  
  
E-mail: Dmhallock@mac.com  
  
Category: WWE  
  
Pairing/Characters: I'm not really sure right now.  
  
Disclaimer: The WWE owns it all. I own nothing. probably not even this idea. how can you own an idea anyway?  
  
Distribution: FF.net will have it when it's up again. other then that if you want it, ask.  
  
Rating: R. for the use of swearing.  
  
Spoilers: Nothing really. this is an AU.  
  
Summary: Its kind of hard to explain. Retail at its freaky best really.  
  
Notes: AU. if you don't like it, get out.  
  
Dedication: To Lostafterdark and Ally my two reviewers. Love you guys, I really do. Reviews fuel my soul. Makes me feel wanted. So R/R! Later.  
  
~~  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Amy woke up to the blaring of her damn alarm and after smacking it a few times it finally shut up. She looked around her dingy apartment, sighed and then wrapped herself in the blanket tighter. It was cold, real cold. The heater hasn't been working for a while and the Land Lord wasn't going to be fixing it any time soon.  
  
"Joy to the world. I can just see my tombstone now. Here lies Amy; she died of freezing to death in her own apartment. Great, just great."  
  
Looking at her alarm clock again and seeing the glowing red numbers that read 3:06 PM, she decided to get out of bed.  
  
"Maybe I can freeze in the shower."  
  
Amy hopped out of bed and walked into her small bathroom, if you could even call it that. She pushed the ratty shower curtain out of the way and turned on the water. The pipes groaned and shook in the wall a bit but the water finally came. When the water got slightly warm Amy hopped in and took a quick shower.  
  
The water never truly got hot. Only that nuke warm water that got cold again in the middle of shampooing her hair. Amy turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Hopping foot to foot to keep warm while she dried herself off. She wrapped the towel around her body and walked into her small bedroom.  
  
"Cold, cold, cold. I'm gonna freeze to death. This is wonderful."  
  
Opening her closet she pulled out a pair of low-slung jean, and threw them on the bed. She then rifled though her long sleeve shirts.  
  
"No, no, no, where did this come from, no, god I need to throw this away, no, no, ah this is good."  
  
Amy grabbed the deep red mock turtleneck off the hanger and threw that on the bed as well. She then went to the small dresser and pulled out some underwear to wear. Slipping into that she then pulled on the jeans. She put the turtleneck on and then grabbed another shirt out of the dresser. The black shirt was form fitting with red letters across it reading 'Bite Me'.  
  
'Perfect for today.'  
  
Amy grabbed her boots and pulled them on. Running a brush through her hair and then applying a little bit of makeup and she was done.  
  
"Now for food. God I know I need to go shopping."  
  
Amy walking into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. She was greeted by a bottle of mustard, three cans of diet coke, some old milk and a couple of carrots.  
  
"Defiantly need to go shopping."  
  
Amy skipped the food portion and grabbed a diet coke. She grabbed her bag and then ran out the door.  
  
~~The Parking Lot of The Chamber~~  
  
Amy pulled into the parking lot for the goth / cyber club and parked her car under the old elm tree. She could see one of the employees was sitting by the door looking rather cold. She killed the ignition and then got out of the car, stopping only to lock it up. She walked over to the door and stood there looking down at the cold employee. Taking in the black leather pants and the clashing blue denim jacket, she stood there for a second before kicking his platform buckle boots.  
  
"Rise and shine beautiful. Andrew what have I told you about falling asleep in parking lots?"  
  
He finally looked up at her, with desperation in his blue eyes.  
  
"I'm freezing. Open the fucking door."  
  
"Ok, ok. sheesh. just messing with you. Get your ass in here."  
  
Amy opened the door and Andrew practically ran inside. Amy took her time and shut the door. Once inside she flicked the overhead lights on, noticing how one was burned out.  
  
"You know, for not using the overheads that much, they sure burn out way too much," Andrew said as he looked up at the lights.  
  
Amy walked over to him and flung her arm over his shoulders. Andrew looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Feeling better?"  
  
"Yeah. I don't like the cold all the much."  
  
"Why were you in the parking lot?"  
  
"Umm. my girlfriend kicked me out. Well I guess ex-girlfriend now." There was a sad look in her eyes.  
  
"Why did she kick you out? I thought you two were in love? What gives?" Amy asked completely confused about the situation.  
  
"She, well she, she thinks I have been cheating on her with some of the kids from the club. But I have been nothing but faithful to her. I love her, Lita. I really do."  
  
Amy smiled at the use of her "Chamber" nickname that all of its employees had, but it was short lived.  
  
"I'm so sorry. God really I am. What are you going to do, Test? You got rid of your place to move in with her."  
  
"I know. I know. Umm. well I was thinking. now don't give me that look. Lita I'm not going to ask to impose at your place. God knows what I might catch there. Ouch. that really hurt. I was wondering if you think it would be ok if I say in the office here? Please? I swear that I will keep it clean. I could crash on the couch up there, you know?"  
  
Amy looked at the desperation in his eyes again and sighed.  
  
"Ok I guess. Maybe then I could leave a little bit earlier."  
  
"Thanks Lita-girl, I love you!"  
  
"Bite me."  
  
"That's what your shirt says."  
  
End Chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A Day in Retail (Working title)  
  
Author: Irishclover  
  
E-mail: Dmhallock@mac.com  
  
Category: WWE  
  
Pairing/Characters: I'm not really sure right now.  
  
Disclaimer: The WWE owns it all. I own nothing. probably not even this idea. how can you own an idea anyway?  
  
Distribution: FF.net will have it when it's up again. other then that if you want it, ask.  
  
Rating: R. for the use of swearing.  
  
Spoilers: Nothing really. this is an AU.  
  
Summary: Its kind of hard to explain. Retail at its freaky best really.  
  
Notes: AU. if you don't like it, get out. Lita is Amy's Chamber club name. Test is Andrew's name.  
  
~~ Chapter Four  
  
Test sat on top of the bar counter watching Amy take inventory of all of the alcohol they had in stock. Both were bouncing to the beat of the Robert Miles. The room had finally gotten warm enough, which meant tonight it was gonna be hot. Both of them were so involved with the flow of the music that the loud banging on the side door made them both jump. Test looked down at Amy before she went to go answer it.  
  
Amy slid open the small hatch and looked out. Then she unlatched the hook and unlocked the dead bolt. Opening the door she stood there hands on her hips.  
  
"Can I help you with anything?"  
  
Looking her up and down he said, "Oh you could help me with a lot of things. How you doing Lita?"  
  
Amy looked at the man dressed in tight blue jeans, so faded they were almost white, and the simple navy blue t-shirt with a dragon wrapped around it.  
  
"Rob do you ever dress up for work at all? Or is that all a part of your charm?"  
  
"I would have to go with charm. You can dazzle with your good looks and sharp tongue. I have only my good looks. If I dressed up it would be too hard to keep the ladies off me." Rob Van Dam flashed her a beautiful shit- eating smile, before moving past her to go into the club. Amy turned to follow, muttering the word 'asshole'. Shutting the door behind her and throwing the dead bolt.  
  
"Are you just sitting there watching Lita work or something Test." Rob asked as he took in the sight of Test sitting on the counter.  
  
"Exactly. Damn, now that you have found me out I'm going to have to go and watch someone else."  
  
"There isn't anyone else. But me. Don't watch me." Rob said backing away from Test.  
  
"Boys, do something productive. Or sleep. Do whatever you want." Amy went back to what she was doing. When she was finished she looked up to see both Test and Rob staring down at her.  
  
"Real cute you two."  
  
"But you love us, you know you do." Test looked at her, with sad puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Don't pout Test, it doesn't become you."  
  
"So anyway, Lita. Why are you working today? Usually we both work together only on Friday and Saturday. And you only work on Monday and Wednesday by yourself. Why today? Why on Thursday of all days?" Rob asked as she hopped on the counter herself.  
  
"Why, because the boss asked me to. Apparently we are having some really rich guy come into the club tomorrow. So he told me that I needed to work tonight and to come in early and get everything we could possibly need. So then tomorrow we will have everything working better than before. Work is gonna be killing me tonight."  
  
"Why the hell are you still working two jobs? You should be making more than enough to work one job, and you should have been able to get out of that damn apartment of yours."  
  
"Test, its not that simple. I. I'm making up for past mistakes. Some of which are not mine, but I'm still paying for it. I'm 24 and I got lots of bills to pay. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. With that said, lets get this show on the road. Its 6:30, and we only have an hour and a half till everyone starts showing up. Test get your music set up. Rob could you fix all of the booths up for me? And make sure all of the lights are up and running. Thanks boys."  
  
Everyone got to work on their separate tasks and soon it was time to open. Test set a nice tempo music with a throbbing bass line on. Rob had the overhead lights off, and the colored lights rolling around. The room was dark and mysterious, yet warm and inviting at the same time. Amy stood behind the bar ready for the rush to the bar. Faaroq and Bradshaw the two bouncers showed up. Bradshaw nodded to Amy and then he went outside to let the line in.  
  
"And we're off." Amy said to herself.  
  
An hour later Amy was really busy, running back and forth getting people their drinks. They used to have to check IDs all the time but Rob thought of the idea of over 21 crowd to wear neon wristlets. They always changed the color of it so no one could cheat them too. Amy was too busy to really look at all of the people in their gothware and cyberware.  
  
Amy had her head down making a drink order up, so she was startled when hands reached down over the counter, grabbing her face and tilting it up. She didn't get to see who it was because soft lips locked with hers with just a hint of tongue. When he pulled back from her she caught the sight of Jeff Hardy and his colored hair. She took in his sight. He was wearing low-rise black jeans and a black mess shirt. Between the gap the jeans and the shirt made you could see the surgical steel bar that pieced his navel. Jeff was grinning like the devil.  
  
"You know, you could get in a lot of trouble for what you just did."  
  
"With who? You or the club people here? Or with Edge?"  
  
"Ha very funny. What can I do for you Jeff?"  
  
"Oh come on, I just want to talk to you. You are my friend."  
  
"I wasn't aware we were friends anymore Jeff. I thought we burned all of those old bridges. Where is the rest of your little group?"  
  
"Contrary to popular belief we don't always do everything together. Although they probably will be here later."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
Jeff and Amy stared at each other. The moment was tense. Torrie stood there looking at one to the other. She chose that moment to break the tension.  
  
"Do you. do you think you could get me a screwdriver?"  
  
Both Jeff and Amy's heads whipped around to look at the pretty blonde. She stood there in a short red halter dress, clutching her matching purse for dear life. Amy nodded at her, then shooting Jeff a look.  
  
"Sure can sweetie. Just hold on a sec."  
  
Amy went to work making the blonde her drink. She finished it and handed it to Torrie. Torrie went to get a few bills, and the redhead shook her head.  
  
'Your money is no good here."  
  
"What do you mean? You take normal American money right?" Torrie looked confused. She looked a Jeff who was trying to keep from laughing.  
  
"What's so funny? Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"Torrie, you're a funny girl. Amy here is saying your money isn't good because she doesn't want you to pay."  
  
"Well I could give the money to you then."  
  
"No, no, no. Torrie, the drink is on the house. And feel lucky, even when were really close friends Amy didn't give me free drinks."  
  
"Oh. Ok. Thank you Miss."  
  
"Amy or Lita is just fine with me."  
  
"Where did Lita come from?"  
  
Jeff smiled at Torrie, then at Amy.  
  
"She is such a newbie isn't she? It's kind of cute actually. Ok, Torrie. Amy here is a Chamber kid. Anyone that works here has two names. Their real name and their Chamber name. Amy's is Lita. Everyone here calls her Lita. You get used to it after a while."  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
"Look Jeff, we need to talk. Let me get Rob to cover for me."  
  
Jeff watched Amy walk over to the other bartender, who was currently flirting with a goth girl with blue hair. They exchanged a few words and then Amy hopped the bar counter and made her way over to them.  
  
"Torrie, you see the other bartender? His name is Rob and he a super nice guy. I told him to look after you, and to refill your drink anytime. Jeff and I will be back in a few. Don't worry, no one is going to touch you."  
  
Amy grabbed Jeff by his belt loop and they walked through the crowd. Once they had crossed the sea of people, they made there way up the stairs to the office. Amy unlocked the door with her key and then pulled Jeff inside. Once inside she turned toward him, hand still wrapped around his belt loop.  
  
"What is going on here Jeff? What is the Brood up to? And why is that little girl involved with you guys? Huh? You going to answer me at all Jeff?"  
  
"Amy."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Amy, we are not up to anything. I don't know why Torrie joined the group; I just know that I have to keep her away from Matt. Nothing is going on. I just wanted to see you. Is that so much to ask? I miss you Amy. We used to have lot of fun together. You were my best friend. Now you hate me."  
  
"Yes Jeff that is too much to ask. I don't know you anymore. You're someone else. You have been since you joined the Brood. I would ask you to get out of there but you didn't listen then so you won't listen now. That and I don't think I have any right to ask now."  
  
"If you don't care then why did you drag me up here? And why do you still have your fingers around my belt loop, holding on for dear life? You afraid I'm going to disappear?"  
  
"Jeff I do care. I miss you, the old you. Not this person you have become."  
  
Amy went to left go of Jeff when his hand reached out and captured hers. He started walking toward her and she stepped back every time he moved. Finally she hit the couch and stumbled. Jeff used that distraction to his advantage by closing the gap. Amy sat down on the couch, her hand still in his. Jeff stood there with is knees touching her's.  
  
"Jeff." Amy whispered as she looked up at him.  
  
Jeff then straddled her legs as he sat down on her. Both of them looked at each other not sure what they were doing. He had finally let go of her hand. Amy surprised them both by wrapping her arms around him and hugging his tight. Jeff put his head on her neck. They both sat there for a long time, deep in thought.  
  
"Amy, can it ever be like it was? You are my best friend. We may not ever see each other and we did have a huge disagreement but you never stopped being my best friend. God Amy, I miss you so much."  
  
"I think. I think I would like that."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really, Jeff."  
  
~~ End Chapter 4 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: A Day in Retail

Author: Irishclover

Category: WWE

Pairing/Characters: I'm not really sure right now.

Disclaimer: The WWE owns it all… I own nothing… probably not even this idea… how can you own an idea anyway?

Distribution: will have it when it's up again… other then that if you want it, ask.

Rating: R… for the use of swearing…

Spoilers: Nothing really… this is an AU…

Summary: Its kind of hard to explain… Retail at its freaky best really.

Notes: AU… if you don't like it, get out. Lita is Amy's Chamber club name. Test is Andrew's name.

Chapter Five

"So darling do you want another screwdriver or maybe something else?" Rob watched Torrie from the other side of the bar counter. He has bouncing in time to the music as he made drinks for other people.

Torrie looked up from her drink and smiled as she handed him the glass.

"A screwdriver would be nice. Are you sure you don't want me to pay for it?" Torrie's voice was low and shy. It made Rob smile even more as he took her drink and made her another.

"Sweetie when Lita says you don't pay, you don't pay. It's a gift really. Here is your drink, milady. So can I ask you a personal question?"

Torrie looked up at him again. "Umm… sure, I guess."

"Ok… so why are you hanging out with Rainbow Brite? You join the Brood or something?"

"Actually I did join the Brood. Jeff is being super sweet to me. His brother Matt wants to kill me. I'm so scared. I just want to go back home."

"OH! You want to go back home do you!"

Both Torrie and Rob jumped at the sound of his voice. Torrie spun around, her eyes wide.

There stood a very pissed off Matt Hardy.

"Matt, man umm… look I don't want any trouble from you. You had better not try anything funny. You know?"

"What are you going to be Van Dam? Get one of your current whores of the week to beat me up? Very funny."

"Man, you know that was the wrong thing to say." With that said Rob vaulted himself over the bar counter and moved to stand in front of Torrie.

"You want her? Then you got to get through me."

Rob and Matt stood toe to toe as the people around them scrambled to get out of the way. Test noticing it from his DJ spot started to play the 'panic' song. Whenever Test plays Marilyn Manson's Fight Song the employees know something is up. Test watched as Bradshaw started to walk toward the bar counter. Off behind him he heard the door to the office opening. He stole a quick glance to see Lita rushing out with Jeff Hardy in tow.

Lita rushed to Rob's side, as Jeff got to Torrie's. Bradshaw was almost to Matt's back when out of nowhere a man runs up and blindsides Lita knocking her to the floor. Along the way though she managed to smack the back of her head on the bar counter, effectively knocking her out.

"Yeah! Who's better than Kanyon?"

Rob looked down at Lita's still form and then takes one look at Kanyon and losses it. Rob starts punching Kanyon, bringing him to the ground.

This starts an all out brawl. The members of the Brood start fighting The Chamber Kids and their bouncers. Even Test left the booth to get in on it. The crowd backs away trying to stay out of the onslaught.

Jeff grabbed Torrie and managed to get her away from the brawl.

"Jeff! Lita is going to get trampled. We got to help her or do something."

"I know Torrie. But I don't know how to get across this to get to her."

That's when Jeff felt a hand on his shoulder, gripping tightly. Jeff looks over his left shoulder to see a very outraged Edge. They both make eye contact, when Edge yells into the brawling crowd.

"That's enough!"

Everyone pretty much stops fighting to look up at him. Edge glares at them as he walks over to Amy's still form. He walks over to her and knees down. Seeing that she is out cold her scoops her up into his arms. Edge stands and then carries her up the steps into the office.

All around them whispers are heard from the crowd.

End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Title: A Day in Retail

Author: Irishclover

Category: WWE

Pairing/Characters: I'm not really sure right now.

Disclaimer: The WWE owns it all… I own nothing… probably not even this idea… how can you own an idea anyway?

Distribution: will have it when it's up again… other then that if you want it, ask.

Rating: R… for the use of swearing…

Spoilers: Nothing really… this is an AU…

Summary: Its kind of hard to explain… Retail at its freaky best really.

Notes: AU… if you don't like it, get out. Lita is Amy's Chamber club name. Test is Andrew's name.

Chapter Six

Lita woke up with a throbbing headache and a cold ice pack on the back of her head. Not yet opening her eyes she knew she was in the office of The Chamber on the couch and that someone was holding her. She could hear the sounds of the club and angry whispered voices coming from the other side of the room.

Taking a risk, Lita opened her eyes and there she saw worried grey eyes staring down at her.

"Hey Edge."

"Hey Amy. How ya feeling? Took a pretty nice blow to the back of the head."

"I think I'll live." Lita looked over to see Rob arguing with Jeff. Both of them stopped and looked over when they heard her voice.

"Rob we need to tell our APA that Chris Kanyon is no longer welcome here."

With that said Lita swung her feet out and moved over so she was no longer laying on Edge.

"Jesus. Anyone know what time it is?" Lita asked while rubbing her head.

Jeff looked at his wrist watch and then said, "11:30."

Lita then got a panicked look on her face. Standing up with a little trouble she started for the door.

"Where do you think your going Lita? You have a head injury, you need to rest." Rob said as he moved to catch up with her.

"Gotta go to work Robbie. This was all a favor for the boss. But I've got my other job to go to. Umm… the list of stuff we need is on a tab of paper on the desk. Can you make sure the boss gets it? I'm going to be back tomorrow at like 1 or 2 in the afternoon. Ok? Ok! Bye kids!" And with that Lita almost got the door open before Rob slammed it shut again.

"Rob! I'm gonna be late. I have to go."

"You're not going anywhere. What if something happens while your driving? Lita, I would kill myself knowing that you got hurt because I let you go." Rob continued to hold the door shut with his arm, while Lita just glared up at him.

"I'll take her." Everyone looked over at Edge. "I can take her to work and then come back and drop her off at her place. I'll even pick her up tomorrow and drop her off here. She will be ok by then and will be able to drive her own car. Deal?"

Rob looked at Edge for a long moment. "Deal. Keep her safe or I'll have your hide."

Edge then got up and both him and Lita walked out together.

When they got out to Edge's car Edge asked, "I noticed you didn't fight. Kind of odd you know? Normally you would have fought me. Not to let me drive. To take you places. Why didn't you fight?"

Lita looked into Edge's confused eyes and sighed. "I didn't fight because for once it wasn't going to get me anywhere. I need to get to work on time. Speaking of which, go, go, go! And thanks Adam."

Edge looked over at her as he drove to Walgreens. She was tightlipped and looked like she was in a lot of pain but didn't want to show it. And even in the dim lighting of the rain wet streets, she still looked as beautiful as the day he met her. In his head he remembered all the fun they had had together. How it all came crashing down. He used the stoplights as opportunities to watch her. Lita however saw this and looked up a bit confused.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing. Just thinking. You haven't called me Adam in a very long time."

"Well I haven't thanked you for anything in a long time either. But I mean it. Even with all of this shit between up I want to thank you for getting me out of harms way and driving me. Although don't expect this all the time buddy. This is probably just the concussion talking."

They both laughed a bit and soon the moment was over as they pulled into the parking lot. Edge put the car into park and looked over at Lita.

"Hey, umm… be safe ok? Call me if you need to come home early or you need someone to just be here with you ok? If not I'll be back at 8 in the morning and I will take you to The Chamber whenever you need."

"Funny how I get a head wound and ye of little words suddenly becomes a chatterbox." Lita laughed out and she quickly unbuckled her seat belt then reached over giving Edge a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek before getting out of the car.

Looking at a very confused Edge she said, "See ya at 8 in the morning Adam!" Then she shut the car door and walking inside.

End Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Title: A Day in Retail

Author: Irishclover

Category: WWE

Pairing/Characters: I'm not really sure right now.

Disclaimer: The WWE owns it all… I own nothing… probably not even this idea… how can you own an idea anyway?

Distribution: will have it when it's up again… other then that if you want it, ask.

Rating: R… for the use of swearing…

Spoilers: Nothing really… this is an AU…

Summary: Its kind of hard to explain… Retail at its freaky best really.

Notes: AU… if you don't like it, get out. Lita is Amy's Chamber club name. Test is Andrew's name.

Chapter Seven

Amy walked into work and seeing as she only had a minute to get back to the time clock sprinted down the aisles to get to the break room.

Jay who was talking to the shift manager who was supposed to get off at midnight looked at this flash of vinyl and red hair with a bit of confusion. 'That looked a lot like Amy. But it couldn't be. Why would she be dressed like that?' Jay thought to himself.

Then out walked Amy dressed in vinyl pants and platform boots. The only thing 'normal' about it was her snug fit t-shirt and the clashing green apron that she was currently tying around her waist.

"Sorry about being late Ally. There was a fight at the club and I got stuck in the middle of it so I'm late and well a bit over dressed. I changed my shirt that I don't have any spare pants on me." Amy said a bit rushed and looking very embarrassed.

Ally the shift manager laughed a bit. "Oh honey if I had a body like that I would love to flaunt it. Don't worry about being late. You make sure you take care of yourself. And Jay, honey you take care of her too. Night kids."

And with that Ally went back to clock out and Amy and Jay were left staring at each other.

"You ok?" Jay said, still in shock to see Amy all goth chick style.

"Yeah I'll be ok. Edge drove me over and he is going to pick me up after shift."

"Edge, the guy that hangs out with scary vampire guy, Edge?" Jay asked as they walked over to the registers to sit down.

"Yeah, that very one. He was at The Chamber tonight and offered to drive me to work so nothing happened."

"The Chamber? That's the goth club over off of Del Port right? The Rock's Band plays there sometimes right? I like those guys."

Amy laughed that that. "Yeah. The Rock is a very interesting person. And his band is no different. That has actually been bringing in a differently type of crowd to the club. Which is nice. Thinking about telling the boss that we should maybe have different nights have differently themed music or something. I don't know. Not everyone liked the goth, raver, cyber thing. Maybe we can do a rock night or something. It would be fun. Are you ok Jay? You have been staring at me like you expect me to do a trick… or turn out to be an alien or something. There are no pods under my bed."

Jay turned bright red just then. 'No no… its just. I didn't know you had another job. Or that you were so into music. Or you… you wore vinyl…"

"Yeah, well its not really Walgreens friendly ware but oh well. Deal with it." Then Amy hopped off the register counter and pulled Jay with her. "Play times off, time to get some work done."

Time past pretty quickly after that and soon the next shift was coming in. Jay and Amy said their good morning, good nights and went outside. Amy sat down on the bench outside of the store and waited for Edge and Jay followed suit.

"You don't have to wait for me Jay. Go home. Get some sleep."

"Well umm… actually my parents took my car away. So I'm waiting for them to show up."

Amy looked over at Jay and could see how unhappy he way. She gave him a quick hug and a squeeze on the hand.

"How long have you been without a car?"

"That would be yesterday. I waited for an hour for them to pick me up and then I just walked home."

"You could have stayed. Put in some overtime maybe then I could have taken you home."

"Don't worry about it. I'm saving my money and I'll buy my own car. They are just not happy with my shift change and because I didn't go to college and shit like that. Looks like your rides here." Jay said bitterly. Amy gave him another quick hug before standing.

"Well do you want a ride Jay? It's freezing out here." Amy said as she leaned into the side of the car.

"No don't worry about me. I'll see you next week ok?"

Amy looked sadly at him and then got into the car. Edge looked at her as she shut the door behind her.

"Amy, does the kid need a ride?"

"Says he doesn't want one. Best leave him be then. Take me home Edge I've got to get up in a few hours."

And with that Jay watched them put away. And he sat there for a while before he walked home in the cold and rain.

Across town Edge was dropping off Amy at her place. Amy looked across the car at Edge before getting her bag off the floor.

"I'd invite you up but you know. So umm… come pick me up at noon thirty and drop me off at the Chamber. Ok?"

Edge just nodded and watched as she hopped out of the car and through the security door that led to her apartment. Edge sat there for a few minutes wondering what she would do if he went up to see her. Then thought better of it. And drove off. 'Can't push my luck so fast. I'll come back to get her and then go from there.'

End Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Title: A Day in Retail (Working title)

Title: A Day in Retail (Working title)

Author: Irishclover

E-mail: 

Category: WWE

Pairing/Characters: I'm not really sure right now.

Disclaimer: The WWE owns it all… I own nothing… probably not even this idea… how can you own an idea anyway?

Distribution: will have it when it's up again… other then that if you want it, ask.

Rating: R… for the use of swearing…

Spoilers: Nothing really… this is an AU…

Summary: Its kind of hard to explain… Retail at its freaky best really.

Notes: AU… if you don't like it, get out. Lita is Amy's Chamber club name. Test is Andrew's name.

Chapter Eight

Amy came into work in a great mood. With all things considering, the whole fight the night before and Edge being her personal driver. But she woke up feeling great and was going to have a great night at work so help her God.

As she unlocked the door to The Chamber, she was bobbing to the beat of the song that played in her head.

"Well, well, well someone is defiantly happy. Did you get you some?"

"Test don't make me smack you."

"Ok, ok… but really Red, why are you so happy?"

"Don't know, just am. So I have a few things but I'm terrible at dressing up. You guys have to help me ok?"

Amy laid the dress bag and the make-up bag on one of the bar stools. Then hauled herself on to another one.

Test grinned at her.

"You want me to dress you? Why Lita I thought you would never ask."

"Test, you really do what me to kick your ass don't you?"

"Oh yeah."

"Rob, will you help me get ready?" Amy yelled up the stairs.

Rob suddenly appeared with a big grin on his face. For once he was dressed to kill, in a pair of tight fitting black leather pants and a royal blue silk shirt that brought out the color in his eyes.

"But of course. We can't have nasty Test dressing you. Your dressing room awaits milady." Rob bowed and then took her hand and kissing it. Amy giggled as she turned to Test and winked before following Rob into the office. They crossed the office to another door that led to the employee dressing room / break room.

"So Robbie, what have you got planned for me today? Something cute?"

Rob grinned at her before speaking.

"Ok, this one outfit is a little bit risqué but The Boss said he wanted us looking hot so this is what I came up with. So don't hate me or anything."

"Do I even want to see this outfit?"

"Maybe."

Rob opened up the dress bag that was hanging on one of the hooks on the far wall. What he pulled out was barely anything but he was confident that Amy could pull the look off.

"Ok so what we have is a short skirt with a diagonal cut. The crop top ties up the front and cinches. I have tie up wrist guards and a pair of platform boots just in your size. So what do you think?"

"I'm going to catch a cold in this get up."

"Only if you go outside."

Amy picked up the small top and then turned to Rob.

"How the hell am I supposed to put this on? Can I even wear a bra with this?"

"Well its kind of one of those tops that you need help getting into and umm… the answer to that second question is no."

Rob winced as he said no. He really didn't want her to be mad at him. He was just doing his job as The Boss wanted it. That was that they were supposed to look hot and available without actually being available. Simple if you followed the rules.

Amy sighed as she put the top down. She then sat in one of the chairs and began to untie her combat boots. She looked up at Rob and smiles.

"Come on cutie. You have to make me look beautiful."

"Alright."

End Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Title: A Day in Retail (Working title)

Title: A Day in Retail (Working title)

Author: Irishclover

E-mail: 

Category: WWE

Pairing/Characters: I'm not really sure right now.

Disclaimer: The WWE owns it all… I own nothing… probably not even this idea… how can you own an idea anyway?

Distribution: will have it when it's up again… other then that if you want it, ask.

Rating: R… for the use of swearing…

Spoilers: Nothing really… this is an AU…

Summary: Its kind of hard to explain… Retail at its freaky best really.

Notes: AU… if you don't like it, get out. Lita is Amy's Chamber club name. Test is Andrew's name.

Chapter 9

Amy opened the door that lead from the office to the main part of the club. She stepped out and placed her hands on her hips. She saw Test talking to the new guy, Chris Jericho-something or another.

"Oh boys?! Now tell me how in the hell am I supposed to work in this?"

Test and Chris looked up, both of their mouths hung open. Rob came through the door that Amy did and stood behind her. He grinned as he saw that both of the boys were in awe of Amy. Rob put his arms around Amy so his arms crossed and he put his thumbs through the useless belt loops on the skirt. He put his mouth next to her ear and blew across her skin.

"Awww… isn't it cute? I've made you into a Goddess and the boy's mouths bow before you. Just wait until later. We won't be able to keep them off of you. Guess I'm not going to be getting as many tips tonight." Rob whispered to her.

Amy laughed and then gave Rob's arms a quick squeeze before untangling herself from him. She winked at him and then descended the stairs.

"Ok boys, quit gawking. We do have work to do."

Amy headed over to the back storage room and carried the shipment of new bottles over to her bar counter. Rob started helping her refill all of the rows of bottles. That's when both of them noticed someone was staring at them. Both looked up to see Chris.

"So you're the new guy huh? I'm Lita, nice to meet you." Amy stuck out her hand to Chris and after a few seconds he took her hand and gave it a firm shake.

"I'm Chris, the iotola of rock and rola."

"Funny. You practice that?"

Rob laughed before smacking Amy's arm. Amy looked over at Rob and stuck out her tongue.

"Very mature Red, but I can think of so many things you can do with that tongue."

Rob wagged his eyebrows up at her. Chris looked from one person to another, not sure if she is going to take that from him or not.

"Oh baby, you sure know how to turn a girl on don't you?" Amy then looked at Chris and said, "And guess what? He knows how to dress a girl too."

Chris looked confused. Rob and Amy just smiled.

"Umm… what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

A new voice cut in, startling Chris; "It means that Lita likes a boy with fashion sense so she doesn't have to worry about it." Test stood there, before putting his hand on Chris' shoulder and leading him off.

"New blood is so much fun isn't it?"

"You know what Red? Your right. So what new game do you think we should play with him?"

"I don't really know." Amy said as she went back to her work.

"How about I just do something later on tonight and you just react off of it?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Great. So it is all set. Now lets get this place hopping."

Everyone was well engrossed in there work that when the front door was unlocked and opened up they all jumped as they looked up. The Boss had arrived.

The Boss stood by the now closed door taking in the scene of the club. It had been a while since he had actually been here. He left it for his "Managers" to run the day-to-day club operations. After standing there for a while he chose to move over to the bar counter.

"Hello, Lita. Are we having a nice night?"

Amy looked at her boss and smiled.

"Hey Sting. I'm having a wonderful night so far and we aren't even open yet. So long time no see. What exactly is going on tonight that you had to have me come in on my day off yesterday?"

"That's what I have always liked about you. You get straight to the point without coming off like a bitch. Wonderful really."

"Sting, you're staling."

"That I am. Look, I've got someone interested in either buying or going in as a partner here at the Chamber. They are coming tonight and I just wanted to have the place look nice."

"Are you thinking of selling? You know that whoever buys this place will probably hire new people. I'm all for business but you know I need this job right?"

"Lita, don't freak. I'm not selling, or at least not anytime soon. I might however go into a partnership. I'm going to give this guy a benefit of the doubt and hear him out. He says he has some interesting new ideas for this place."

"What do you mean new ideas?"

"He had mentioned live bands."

"We have a live band. The Rock's band does really good here. People love him. It makes Monday nights kind of nice as well."

"We shall see Lita, we shall see. Now I'm going to check on the other guys and then we can open. Should be a lot of fun tonight."

"Friday nights are usually like that."

Amy sighed as she watched her boss walk away. 'How am I going to survive if I can't work here? I'm still way too much in debt to even think about working anywhere else. Maybe I can work more days at Walgreen's. Maybe.'

End Chapter Six


End file.
